2014.04.24 - XIV + 157 = Strangeness
To say that the Five-in-One had been through a lot would be the understatement of the century. They have discovered their true purpose, felt the emotions of betrayal and pain and then closed themselves off to those emotions, probably forever. Now all there was, was fixing the problem. They were compromised, they were a weapon to be activated at the whim of a mad man. And they were not going to stay that way. They stat in the library each reading a different book. One "Mutant and Metahuman Metaphysics." Two "Genetic Engineering and Military Applications" Three "Conditioning and Control: Soviet Projects in Sleeper Agents," Four "Nanotechnology: Practical Applications." Five: "A Culture of Selfishness: Suicidal Thoughts and Emotional Reactions." In addition, to all of that they were simply dressed, their hair put up in practical buns, no makeup, and their clothes were simple, bras, tank-tops, and track pants. Practical shoes as well. Ever since their last encounter ended with 157 seemingly having failed in some task he didn't fully understand, 157 has been attempting to figure out just what it was that he did wrong, so he can correct it and fulfill the expectations of the mission the Five-in-One had laid out on another attempt. He apparently wasn't any fun...therefore, he needed to figure out what fun was. He...hasn't, really, but he's making an attempt of it, anyway. Which probably explains why he comes walking into the library wearing one of those fake pairs of glasses with the big nose and moustache, along with three juggling balls, which he brings over to the Cuckoos' table. He looks from Cuckoo to Cuckoo, quietly, then announces--quietly--"Yewie is learning to be fun." With that, he starts to try juggling. Which...goes about as well as one would expect given his general lack of coordination. He manages a couple attempts at it, but soon enough he misses one of the balls and it goes rolling across the table, as another bounces off his head and the third comes flying for one of the Cuckoos. The Five-in-One look up at 157 and their facial expression do not change. There is also no clue to which one is which, no slight variation, no difference in appearance. One of then reaches up and catches the ball in mid-flight and sets it down on the table. They speak at once, though the more melodious aspects of their voices are gone, instead they sound almost mechanical, "Yeweseisisel, such actions are counter productive and disruptive. We ask you to cease them at once." A pause as they go back to their books for a moment and add, "You do not need to be fun Yeweseisisel, there is no advantage to fun. You have a true mission, if you are okay with betraying those who have taken you in, in order to complete it. Then you have learned more than we have." 157 stops, standing there for a few moments, looking to each of the girls in turn. "Yewie was judged a failure by Five-in-One on previous date as Yewie was not fun. Five-in-One now state being fun is not necessary. This is a contradiction. Please explain why, if fun is not necessary, Yewie was judged to have failed in past for lack of fun." He looks at the books around the table, then at the way the girls are dressed, and watches their actions. 157 /does/ actually notice that they're acting differently...he may not understand emotion, but he can tell when it is absent, anyway. "Yewie has not yet been required to betray Academy of Tomorrow to complete mission. Yewie has defended Academy of Tomorrow in past in order to cement alliance. If opportunity for betrayal presents itself, Yewie will evaluate benefits and costs of action to decide on path." A pause. "Yewie evaluates Five-in-One's statement regarding willingness to betray as partially accurate. Yewie is willing to betray Academy of Tomorrow if necessary. However, Yewie will evaluate whether betrayal is actual necessity. Relationship with Academy of Tomorrow is beneficial to mission at present." "Things have changed Yeweseisisel," The Five-in-One stated. Their eyes began to glow and the people in the library besides 157 and them stopped moving. The girls then looked up from their books again, "We have trusted you in the past, and we do trust you now. We envy your clarity in many ways." "We would have said once that we 'liked' you," they continued, "But you have shown you have another advantage over us, and that we were foolish to try to teach you in anything. You have choice. When the time comes, we will have none." 157 finally, perhaps mercifully, takes off the fake glasses-with-stache, and sets them on the table, then climbs up on the side of it and takes a seat, cross-legged, atop it--though out of the way of their books. It's kind of his habitual perch here. Small as he is, if he wants to read multiple books at a time like he tends to, sitting /on/ the table is much better than a chair. "Understood. Analysis: Five-in-One have discovered additional information which has led to alterations of behavior. Probable subject: Five-in-One's existence as Weapon Fourteen." Somehow his old style of speech seems much more appropriate here. Besides, they said they were wrong to teach him anything, and that would seem to include different communication styles. Though he /has/ found those a bit useful. "High probability Five-in-One have discovered that they have been 'programmed' and will be unable to resist directives that are given by external force authorized as commander." A pause. "Confirmation required: Five-in-One are attempting to formulate plan regarding situation. Judging from books present, Five-in-One are researching methods of removing mental programming, elimination of possible implants, or self-termination." The Five-in-One continue to look at 157, "Correct on all counts. We have learned what being Weapon Fourteen means. We are a weapon meant to be used again this school initially, most likely as a trial run to ensure our methods would work. We have been activated twice." There is a pause and the girls all close their books in unison, "You were in attendance for both events. One was when we faked a supernatural event. The other was allowing the U-Men to locate and attack the school." The girls skin seems to change, turning translucent and glimmering, like that of a diamond, "We have also discovered that we are like Ms. Frost. We were created from her DNA and raised a facility called 'The World.' There we were more than likely taught the skills of infiltration and acceptance so that we could have our minds erased and sent here." The diamond girls sparkle a bit in the lights of the library where they say, "While in diamond form, Ms. Frost cannot feel emotions. We cannot either. Thus we turn only our hearts into diamond," the diamond form recedes back until they looked normal, their hearts however stayed the same, "It is easier for us, we do not have to live with the guilt. But we find it fascinating that we still have suicidal thoughts. Our research shows that, those are usually an emotional response." "Understood. Discovery of engineering and programming caused Five-in-One to disable emotional reactions in order to prevent mental harm from guilt response. Moderate probability Five-in-One also suffered response 'embarrassment' or 'shame'. Five-in-One believed selves superior and have discovered selves vulnerable to manipulation. Demonstration of flaws in an area of perceived strength is valuable tactic in demoralizing opposition." 157 shows little reaction to any of this, not even at the diamond transformation. It's just another thing to study. "Statement: "...we find it fascinating that we still have suicidal thoughts. Our research shows that those are usually an emotional response." Analysis: Suicidal thoughts may relate to lingering attempt for Five-in-One to fulfill personal goals despite control of external force. Five-in-One's goals include and require loyalty to Academy of Tomorrow and Ms. Frost. If Five-in-One will be forced to betray Academy of Tomorrow and Ms. Frost, Five-in-One's goals will be destroyed. Therefore, thoughts of suicide become logic-driven rather than emotion-driven. By self-termination, Five-in-One can prevent betrayal of Academy of Tomorrow and Ms. Frost stop goals of external force from succeeding, therefore supporting original goals." A pause. "Notification: In event of implementation of self-termination plan, this one advises that Five-in-One ensure complete destruction of bodies to prevent potential revival." Sometimes it's not good to bounce ideas off someone with no real emotions...or moral compass. The Five-in-One nod. Having no emotions and very little of a moral compass meant that 157's logic was sound and acceptable, "Accurate statements in all accounts. We do suggest that you revert to previous speech patterns when dealing with others. Our own nature seems to find comfort in your way of speech, others will still view you as suspect." The Cuckoos open their books again, "Current suicide plan is to fill out a Last Will and Testament naming Emma Frost our benefactor and asking for cremation. We will then throw ourselves from the roof of the Academy building. The fall will be sufficient to pulverize our brains, which should keep us from being used by the Weapon Plus program." They go back to reading, "However that is viewed currently as a final option. If all other investigations and analysis fail to discover a solution. We used to enjoy living, when we could feel. We realize it will be easy though, we will have to turn our hearts back in order to kill ourselves, the emotional backlash should provide sufficient motivation for our deaths." "Analysis: Moderate to high chance of success of plan. However, methods exist which could sufficiently repair Five-in-One following self-termination in stated manner and potentially restore usefulness as agents, in variable time frame," 157 says. "Recommendation: Alter means of self-termination. Leave Last Will and Testament in secure location to be found some time after self-termination. Self-terminate in manner leading to complete vaporization. Possible methods: fall into active volcano. Access denied. Cast self into star. Dissolve in powerful acid." A long pause. "Notification: Yewie may assist in plan under principle quid pro quo. Yewie is able to provide transportation to volcano or similar location if necessary." "Statement: '...that is viewed currently as a final option. If all other investigations and analysis fail to discover a solution.' Understood. Notification: Yewie may assist with investigation under principle quid pro quo," 157 says. Apparently he'll help out with curing them or killing them, whichever they want. "High probability information obtained by investigation will be useful to Yewie's mission." The Cuckoos nod while reading their books, "Understood. We will take those choices under advisement. We respect that you can look at things with no emotional outlook. That you see only logic and reason. We respect that perspective. We also respect that you have been the first one to not talk down to us or try to change our mind." "We must continue our research now. But if you go onto our shared network drive on the Academy computer systems, password: T@yl0rM0ms0n7ooks71k3Us. All information gathered on Weapon Plus and it's subjects will be available to you, as well as information on their capabilities, how they escaped the program and base of operations. If you find any information that may help, share it with us." The look at 157 and their eyes stopped glowing, people began to move again, "Thank you Yewie. We believe we would be sorry we yelled at you last time, if we could still feel." "Understood. Yewie will assist in investigation and report any useful information to Five-in-One," 157 says, and pauses for a long moment before adding, "Thank you and you are welcome." He slowly climbs down from the table. Why no, he doesn't need to write the password down or anything...his memory is pretty phenomenal...and handwritten notes are stolen notes, in his line of work. "Notification: Yewie may further question Five-in-One regarding these events following execution of plan, assuming survival of Five-in-One. Five-in-One exhibit differing attitudes depending upon presence or lack of emotions. Moderate probability that questioning Five-in-One under both conditions will be useful to Yewie's mission." Category:Log